Up to the present days, there have been other types of devices to release water to flow from a water tank to flush the toilet. This invention is of such a device. The problem in the past has been that, oftentimes, too much water has been and still is utilized in flushing a toilet. Sometimes it is required to have a heavy flush that is to cause much water to be released, relatively speaking. At other times, a light flush is all that is necessary and wastage of water occurs. This invention is of a dual flush control whereby, at the option of the user, a heavy flush or a light flush of water of a toilet system may be accomplished.